The Night After
by ShadeWonderfield
Summary: This is a Fan-fiction made right after the game of Corpse Party, where Naomi Nakashima's perspective is taken in place. This is meant to be played out accurately, what would happen in the night after Naomi and Satoshi opened up.
1. Chapter 1: Intersection

**I hope you guys enjoy my content! :)**

**Disclaimer: Well... I don't own the franchise, or any of the game's material. I own this keyboard though! ;)**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about her. As every second went by, my mind stayed on that very phase... that very phase that I couldn't accept reality. When I finished, Satoshi suddenly came close to me to give me a hug. Instead of taking it...

_(Naomi) __"I'm sorry... I-"_

Pulling myself away and shaking my head, Satoshi looked at me with uneasiness.

_(Naomi) "I can't accept that right now, maybe some other time,_ _okay?"_

_(Satoshi) __"Okay_ _Naomi, but I want you to know I'm here for you..."_

Meeting his eyes again, I wiped off the remaining tears and gave him a slight smile.

_(Naomi) __"Thank you..."_

Satoshi given me a smile in return, and fixated his face of the dark results. We both continued opening up more about the loses.

_(Naomi) __"I can't_ _believe she's gone..._ _everyone else"_

_(Satoshi) __"Me too... Morishige, Suzumoto_ _, Ms. Yui, and Shinohara. They all vanish from our existence, just like that."_

_(Naomi) __"Yeah... just like that._ _I can't believe this is happening... we known them, and that's it? They don't exist once they are gone?"_

_(Satoshi) __"That's what it seems like... we can't do much about it, except to mo-"_

Everything went silent for a moment; I started to tear up more, until Satoshi spoke up.

_(Satoshi) __"I'm sorry Naomi._ _I don't know what else to say... I only_ _know_ _they will live on in our memories,_ _which makes them exist. All of what we've done with them wasn't made up, it's been all real."_

Wiping my own tears, and taking a few breaths... I continued to pitch in.

_(Naomi) __"You are right... but moving on..."_

Pausing and thinking, I tried to sum up something, yet there wasn't really anything to say. Moving on isn't easy... especially losing someone that was practically in my life... everyday.

_(Satoshi) __"I know... it's not going to be easy. Though... I'm here with you along the way Naomi, you aren't alone."_

_(Naomi) __"Thanks Satoshi..."_

After awhile, we both just stood there in silence.

_(Satoshi) __"I'm sorry..."_

Seeing his head tilt down, with his hands behind him... he had a guilty expression showing be feeling.

_(Naomi) __"Why are you sorry...?"_

He stood there with no response, continuing gazing down at the floor across me. He brought out his hands around his sides.

_(Satoshi) __"I'm sorry..._ _for not doing..."_

_He then paused, sighed, and_ _continued._

_(Satoshi) __"I_ _want to... ask you something."_

_(Naomi) __"What is it...?"_

He then went silent, raised his head up again to mine. Still I understand why he was apologizing, or why he suddenly has changed his response.

_(Satoshi) __"So you and_ _Seiko... were you both always_ _fond_ _of each other?"_

My heart raced... and suddenly, every thought in my mind bounced. I couldn't answer him directly... I didn't want to hurt his feelings. My own feelings for Satoshi weren't the same since we left Heavenly Host; especially the realization between me and Seiko.

_(Naomi) __"…"_

_(Satoshi) __"…"_

Phasing my head down, I summed up the answer.

_(Satoshi) __"..."_

_(Naomi) __"It's funny, how she always pushed me to be with_ _you... everyday, I would mention you towards her. Yet..._ _she wouldn't ever make a negative remark about you,_ _or consider herself for me. She would always encourage us for you and_ _me to be_ _together..._ _or how I should make the first moves onto_ _you."_

I turned around, viewing the sunset through the class window. Putting both my hands together, having a few more tears expel out of me again.

_(Naomi) __"Everyday... she would tease me. Tease me about_ _us_ _being together... and_ _here I am, telling you about it._ _Never I thought the day would happen..."_

Silence arose the room again. At this point, I didn't care if it was either too embarrassing, or that he didn't have that intention. I want to be clear about it.

_(Satoshi) "…really? You always had_ _feelings for me?"_

Turning around back at Satoshi, I wiped the tears off and stared back at him.

(Naomi) "…"

(Satoshi) "…"

_(Naomi) __"I'm not sure now... after everything, it's different."_

_(Satoshi) __"Oh... I see."_

Satoshi then looked down again, with a heavy sigh. What else could I say? All I know I had to be straight with him... but those last set of words were hurtful, and knowing he's in pain doesn't make me feel better. Phasing my head down too, I glared at him further.

_(Naomi) __"I'm sor-"_

_(Satoshi) __"It's okay_ _Naomi, I understand. I shouldn't have asked... but you know, thanks for telling me."_

He moved up closer, putting his right hand over my left shoulder; then made a half smile. I raised my head, and stared into him with a puzzle feature.

_(Satoshi) __"Don't feel bad, okay Naomi? You already have so much on your mind. I'm glad that you told me the truth... I'm glad_ _you're here_ _safe."_

_(Naomi) __"Thanks Satoshi..."_

Smiling slightly with his reassurance... the pain inside him was easily to be recognize.

_(Satoshi) __"It's getting late, do you want me to walk you home Naomi?"_

_(Naomi) __"..."_

I then steadily lower my head again, while his hand puts more pressure on my shoulder.

_(Satoshi) __"Please... let me walk with you._ _I wouldn't feel comfortable of letting you go alone."_

I couldn't answer him right away, but eventually... my response came out.

_(Naomi) __"I-I'm_ _fine..."_

_(Satoshi) __"Are you sure Naomi? I feel like I should stay around with you..."_

Looking up to his eyes again, I thought about it.

_(Naomi) __"I need some time alone, to think to myself. Not that I don't want to walk with you..._ _I hope you understand."_

He put away his hand, then gave me a simple nod.

_(Satoshi)_ "Okay..."

looking up to his eyes, I slightly smiled again.

_(Naomi) __"Thanks_ _though..."_

We both walked out of the school, and went off on our separate ways. Instead of looking back at him like I usually do, I kept going forward. Not being able to hold it back anymore, I started to cry again with tremendous sobs. To myself, I started blaming the actions I've done back at the cursed school.

_(Naomi) "..Dammit..."_

All the emotions were too awful, and none of it felt accustomed to reality. Left alone to my thoughts... I fell heavy. Never will I see her again... everywhere I will go, she won't be there for me anymore. Whenever I'm in trouble, she won't be there to speak me out of it... Whenever I'm alone, she won't be there by my side to dig her face into one of my arms... Whenever I'm stressing myself out, she won't be there to relieve me with those cute teases...

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

Going through these streets made the feeling of depression more real, as if there was no purpose to still move on for another day. These were all the same paths I've walked with Seiko, and I couldn't bear it. It was hard... and painful going through. After a few blocks, all the times we had suddenly came back to me in a flash. Times where we would have smiles, laughs... everything. Coming across a familiar intersection, A flashback entered of me and Seiko walking home from school.

* * *

_(Naomi) __"You think tomorrow is going to get any better?"_

Seiko looks at me back with a surprise face, putting both of her hands on her cheeks.

_(Seiko) __"What, why!? Are you kidding me!? When I have you, no other day can be better!"_

She then wrap her arms around me, pushing her face against mine

_(Naomi) __"Seiko!"_

With the unexpected force, we both fell against the ground. Seiko regaining her own balance, she extended out her left hand. With the casual smile across her face

_(Seiko) __"Sorry,_ _I couldn't control myself."_

I gripped onto her hand, raise myself up and let go. Smiling, and wiping off the dirt around my legs. A few moments later, I noticed Seiko was standing right behind me... admiring something.

_(Seiko) __"Naomi..."_

_(Naomi) __"hmm…?"_

Turning around, I quickly realized what she was going for.

_(Seiko) __"Those cheeks! So_ _round & beautiful!"_

Looking her in the eyes, I've given a huge smile.

_(Naomi) __"Mm, they aren't that_ _great."_

She then spanks my butt once, giggles and refocuses her smile.

_(Seiko) __"Are you kidding me?! I don't think Mochida would resist those beauties!__"_

Blushing and shutting my eyes, I instantly moved my butt away.

_(Naomi) __"Seiko!"_

_(Seiko) __"Ah, Naomi! There goes the red!"_

She then put her hands on my face cheeks, and pinched on them very hard. To a point they could stay as red throughout the day!

_(Naomi) __"Heh, that hurts!_ _Don't do that!"_

Seiko massaging them gently she gives me a simple poke to the nose. We both giggled, and continued walking along the road.

(Naomi) "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

(Seiko) "Likewise!"

I'm grateful to have Seiko, and I couldn't think of anything else better. Me and her have been friends for quite awhile, which feels like it's been forever. Whenever I have a bad day, particularly like this one... she'd there to lift me up every time.

(Naomi) "..."

(Seiko) "..."

While walking more, I found myself staring at Seiko's face frequently, as if I was studying it... Did she always look like that? At times I would give myself similar questions whenever I'm around with her, and some inane thoughts too that run in my head. The Thoughts were more about us... being somewhat more. It's silly I would tell myself, but these things we've done made more sense... the way she's tackled me, groping my butt at random times... giving me little names and a lot of closure.

Finally we made it to our stopping point, where the road splits to two. Inside of me I didn't want to go, but it was already too dark. Street poles started to turn on, with a few home windows emitting light. Me and Seiko paused around our spot where we usually depart.

_(Naomi) __"This is it."_

_(Seiko) __"Aww! I'm going to miss you so much Naomi! Why did it have to go by so fast!?"_

Seiko's eyes started to get glassy, and her smile became a frown. She then lock onto me without time for me to react.

_(Seiko) __"Naomi! I'm going to miss you!"_

I put my arms around her, and smile.

_(Naomi) __"heh, it's not going to be that long. Besides, we'll call each other."_

_(__Seiko) __"Bu-but I want us to be together! I want to keep seeing that ravishing_ _face of yours!"_

Seiko places her head over my right shoulder, gripping onto me very tightly. These kind of things she'd do never bothered me, it could be only natural. One time though, she used similar comments towards me at school where Satoshi was around. When he heard, his expression was priceless. Depicting from the features, he seemed very jealous! Sort of made me felt sorry for him.

_(Naomi) __"I'll send you pics!"_

_(Seiko) __"Will you? I want a lot of pics!"_

_She then grips even more tighter, causing me to feel constricted._

_(Naomi) __"Se-Seiko! I will! I will! Gah!_ _I need some space! You know I don't like this!"_

Both of us giggled, and Seiko loosen up more.

_(Seiko) "Sure you do!"_

Pulling away, we still had our arms around each other. Seiko gave a wink with her right eye... but then changed expressions of concern.

_(Seiko) __"Naomi..."_

_(Naomi) __"...Seiko?"_

_She makes a half smile, putting_ _her right index on_ _my nose. Slowly she pushed onto it, & left it alone._

_(Seiko) __"Don't let it get to you, okay? I'm here for you._ _I'll do whatever to keep that smile up!"_

Smiling widely, the same tingly sensation was unleashed inside of me.

(Seiko) "There it is!"

_(Naomi) __"Thanks Seiko, that means a lot much to me."_

_(Seiko) __"Don't thank me, we are friends after all!"_

We both let go, & started to walk backwards to our designated paths.

_(Naomi) __"I'll see you tomorrow Seiko!"_

_(Seiko) __"You better send those pictures, or I'll hunt you down everyday_ _until you do!"_

_(Naomi) __"Heh, I will."_

_(Seiko) __"Later Naomi!"_

_(Naomi) __"Bye Seiko!"_

We both waved, turned around to our own directions and continued walking off under the evening sky. Inside, I surely felt it. I felt the feelings gnawing at me like they always do, but the way we acted was beyond more than "just friends". Would normal friends do these kind of things? Does she feel like that? Would I ask her? My thoughts couldn't make it any easier, yet I didn't want to continue arguing about it. What truly mattered is having her.

I made it home; opened the door with my spare key; stepped in, close it; take off my shoes and made myself changed in my room upstairs. It seemed my mother was working late, but what questioned me was the kitchen lights were still on. After getting into my home clothes, I searched around for any clues. I noticed she left a note on top of the kitchen bar.

_"Naomi_

_I will be working a little bit longer, I'll be back around at ten. I love you.-"_

I found it a bit funny of my mother writing a note, why couldn't my mother just called me? Or at least texted? Suddenly, my phone went off. It was Seiko, and she was calling. I answered without hesitation.

_(Naomi) __"Seiko?"_

_(Seiko) __"Hey Naomi! How's my favorite girl doing?!"_

_(Naomi) __"Oh, I'm doing fantastic!_ _I barely got home"_

Going back upstairs to my room, I threw myself onto the bed.

* * *

_(Naomi) __"Seiko... S-Seiko..."_

My entire flashback then faded away, where I came back to the dark present. I pulled my phone out to check the time, and see if I got any notifications. It was around 7 PM, and one text appeared. It read that my mother was working again, and she was going to come around ten.

_(Naomi) "..."_

Putting my phone away, I wiped again the tears and slowly walked again. Here I wasn't concerned about anything else at this point... what I wanted to only focus on were only the times me and Seiko had been together. All those nice and warm moments we've shared, and specific ones where both of us worked out over rough obstacles.

Finally making it to home, I stepped forward to the front door. Pulling out my spare key, I opened the door with it. Going in, closing the door; I took off my shoes and went up stairs to my room, throwing myself to the bed.

_(Naomi) "...why?"_

I lied myself flat, with both my arms and legs out completely. Staring into the ceiling thinking all that happened.

This was unbelievable.. how can she be gone? Seiko no longer exists in this world without anyone else to remember her, yet how? My deep regrets started tearing me apart, where I wished I've done something else back at Heavenly Host... or times before that happened. I knew she was more than a friend, I always felt it. But that part of me inside was scared for me to confront it, to make it something more... now it's all gone. There's no more chances... there's no Seiko.

_(Naomi) __"Seiko... I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."_

Placing both my hands over my teary eyes, the same flashback came back...

* * *

_(Seiko) __"Are you done babe?"_

_(Naomi) __"Yes, sparkly clean."_

_(Seiko) __"If I was there, I betcha_ _you'd be getting the best bath of your lifetime!"_

I giggled, lying myself down on the bed.

(Naomi) _"Why the best?"_

_(Seiko) __"Oh... because you'll be getting it from me!"_

_(Naomi) __"Heh, I guess so."_

_(Seiko) __"What do you mean, 'I guess so'! You won't resist_ _the_ _superior scrubbing I have in stores for you!"_

_(Naomi) __"Oh is that so?"_

_(Seiko) __"I guarantee it my dear! You would be begging for it, where you'll be on your knees!"_

_(Naomi) __"As if!"_

Laughing so hard, I started to roll on the left side of the bed. While Seiko giggling, I glared into the room's window.

_(Seiko) __"I hear_ _my babe is feeling better!"_

_(Naomi) __"Yeah, I'm feeling quite better. Very relieved actually..."_

_(Seiko) __"I promise... we'll get it done_ _as soon as tomorrow starts, I already have all the materials."_

_(Naomi) __"Thanks Seiko, I hope we can get it done."_

_(Seiko) __"We will get it done together Naomi! I believe we will!"_

* * *

The flashback then faded away again. Pulling out my phone, I placed it on the right side of the bed... still staring into the ceiling. How am I going to do it tomorrow? How is it going to be like without Seiko? Without Seiko, what else is there? I don't think I can go back to school... not without her...

_(Naomi) __"Why...?"_

I put my hands over my eyes, and began to fill them with more tears.

_(Naomi) __"Why did this have to happen..? You belong here..."_

Wiping the tears off, I Grabbed the phone and inspected the text. The one text Seiko spammed me before we managed to escape.

-Recipient: Naomi

Subject: No hard feelings

So how the hell are ya babe! ^_^

sorry about earlier - sadface!

i apologized though

so you have to forgive me now!

if you dont ill email you a bea-utiful crotch shot

-so watch out )

lets get the hell out of this dump together

hand in hand :3

until we meet again...

youd better get it on with your darling mochi

-or else!

anyway

ill be waiting for you by the entranceway

we can kiss & make up

xxxooo

ooh la la-

_(Naomi) __"…"_


	2. Chapter 2: United

**If this isn't effective, I'm not doing a good job! :P**

**I hope this story is making you guy's express some feelings! Give me feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Too many disclaimers!**

* * *

(Naomi) "...Seiko..."

Putting more grip onto my phone, I lie myself on the right side of the bed. Having my eyes towards the window, I gaze at the night sky. Hoping that if I fall asleep... all these repercussions can go away. It wasn't going to happen... yet I still hoped for something impractical.

(Naomi) "…"

After a few moments, I pulled the bed covers over me, and turn myself back towards the ceiling. Staring into it as a solid statue, with no single movement.

(Naomi) "…"

How can I drift to sleep? These thoughts were too much for me to handle... the tears didn't stop, and every second that went by is far too painful to ignore. I don't think I could endure this if it was an everyday thing...

(Naomi) "...Seiko..."

Seiko doesn't exist anymore... she's trapped in that eternal Hell, and I can't do anything to help. I cried more, crying out for her to return into our world... crying out that this isn't reality. My cries... they weren't anything to change. It's pointless, and yet I still continued like an idiot... Suddenly... a familiar voice crossed my mind.

(Seiko) "[...Naomi...? Naomi...?]"

Everything started to turn white in my vision, leading back to the dream I had of Seiko back at Heavenly Host...

* * *

Back in infirmary room... I noticed myself sitting on one of the beds, but this time the cold presence of the room was more great. Looking down, Seiko appeared to be right in front of me.

(Naomi) "Seiko!

She was bleeding... from her chest. I immediately pressed both of my hands against it.

(Seiko) "Naomi..."

Putting more pressure onto her chest, the blood kept making it's way out. Turning my head around the room... I kept an eye out for anything I could use to help Seiko. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything on site to help control the bleeding... actually, the room didn't even seem to be a room anymore. Everything was being succumbed slowly... becoming a white space with no details.

(Naomi) "Seiko... I can't... stop the bleeding from your chest..."

Seiko was taking very shallow breaths, while I was sitting on her left side... still with two hands on her chest. At this point... I didn't understand what was happening. Why is she bleeding from her chest? Was this a second chance to save Seiko? Was this... an allusion? I couldn't tell... everything felt too real. I started to tear up uncontrollably.

(Seiko) "Whoa... Everything's going white... all around me..."

Seiko still taking more shallow breaths, then position her eyes to look at mine...

(Seiko) "Naomi? When I die... will you be sad?

Pressing my hands further into her chest, I answered without hesitation.

(Naomi) "Of course I will be sad! Don't you dare die on me!"

Why would she ask something like that...? Me and her have always been together... and we've done so much... and this was going to be it? Was she... being taken from me again?

(Seiko) "If I do... I want you to leave me here, and find a way out of this school... because I know, Naomi... I know you'll make it."

(Naomi) "If you die, Seiko... I... I don't think..."

She puts her left hand around my right cheek, smiling with those soft lips.

(Seiko) "It'll be okay. You have Mochida. Even if I'm not around... he'll take care of you."

(Naomi) "What are you saying?!

Sobbing and letting my tears fall right out of my eyes.

(Naomi) "You're an... idiot..."

Pressing my hands further into her chest, Seiko runs her hand up and down on my cheek.

(Seiko) "Ahhh, look at you... Your nose is all runny... I'll bet nobody else in class has ever seen you with so much snot before..."

I snapped with more sorrow, concerned. Why would she joke around at a moment like this? Especially when it could be our last...

(Naomi) "What is wrong with you?!

Seiko then squeezes my cheek, while her smile becomes a grin.

(Seiko) "I'm ready for this, Naomi. Don't feel bad about leaving me behind. Just... go..."

(Naomi) "…"

I stayed quite for a moment... thinking, and processing everything. Was this really it...?

(Seiko) "Naomi..."

Pulling her own hand away, I began to burst my answer out with the pain...

(Naomi) "All right already! Don't worry about me. Relax..."

Shutting both my eyes and maintaining the breathing, I continued thinking further on what to do.

(Seiko) "...I'm cold..."

(Naomi) "Seiko..."

Making my arms around her, I pulled her into me and rested her head on my left shoulder. For no apparent reason... the bleeding stopped and no marks were visible... but the feeling of her being taken away from me was getting stronger... as if it was meant for her to die here anyways.

(Seiko) "Damn... I just realized... I'm going to die... without ever kissing anyone..."

My eyes widen, and we both stared at each other further...

(Seiko) "Will you... kiss me, Naomi?

Suddenly my heart beat more faster, with a puzzle face folding away my leftover tears.

(Naomi) "Huh? S-Seriously...?

Seiko then smiled more, again running her left hand on my right cheek.

(Seiko) "I just want to know what it feels like..."

From that response, I hoped it was more than that...

(Naomi) "D-Don't be stupid..."

(Seiko) "It'll be okay. It's between us girls. You won't have to count it as your first kiss."

There, I wanted to tell her... tell her in the moment how I really felt for a long time. What I finally realized from my confusion... what has been secretly disclosed between us for years. Something... something that always has made everything feel perfect...

(Naomi) "That's not the poi-"

(Seiko) "-Naomi..."

Silence arose, and we both stared at each other more. Eventually... I proceed with her dying wish... giving into her lips with mine. She pressed more further into my cheek, and raise her face to meet mine. I supported the back of her head with my left hand, and... we pushed more closer. To where... our lips finally united.

*Smooch*

Inside... It felt so perfect. My entire body was stinging with heat, and I couldn't explain the rest of the feeling. It was just... perfect. Letting go... I rested her head again on my left shoulder, and pulled her even more closer to me.

(Seiko) "Heheh... I got... kissed by Naomi..."

Seiko embracing what we've done, she runs her left hand around my hair.

(Naomi) "Uhh... uh-huh..."

Still feeling very stunned... she then smiles back and squinted her eyes.

(Seiko) "Your lips are a lot softer than I thought they'd be..."

Hearing that... made my insides twirl. It's what I wanted to know...

(Naomi) "Same here."

(Seiko) "…"

(Naomi) "…"

Our expressions completely changed... Mine became a surprised one... but with Seiko, she started to close her eyes and frown. Fixing her own nose, tears were making their way out of her.

(Naomi) "...Seiko... are you... crying...?"

(Seiko) "...Why, Naomi...? I was ready... but now... I don't want to die..."

I didn't want her to die either... I don't want her to go...

(Naomi) "…! Seiko...!"

We both sniffle our noses, and I pulled her up for a hug. Holding onto her as tight as I can.

(Seiko) "No... I... I.. ...I Don't... want... to die..."

Seiko was sniffling a lot, while I started to sob uncontrollably...

(Seiko) "I want to be with you, Naomi... I want to be with you always..."

My sobbing became more loud... holding her tightly, I tried to prevent her from slipping away.

(Naomi) "Seiko... Seiko...!"

All of a sudden, everything went white... I couldn't feel, see, or hear Seiko anymore.

* * *

The entire dream faded, but instead of being at that school's infirmary... I was at home safe. Safe, but not at rest... My crying abruptly started again, but this time I wasn't holding back.

(Naomi) "Seiko...!"

Wailing, and bawling... I begged for her to return. I begged for all this to not be real... eventually, my body couldn't give anymore and I was left to my loud thoughts. Turning myself to the right... I again stare at the window, viewing more of the night sky.

(Naomi) "How can I move on...? All those laughs, all those conversations... All those smiles, all those thoughts... How can that just slip away...? She was with me every day... I had everything, a-and it's all gone..."

Putting myself to the direction of the ceiling, I raised my phone up again... wiped my tears, and kept on reading the same texts. They are all exactly the same, but no matter what... they were one of the last contents of Seiko.

(Naomi) "…!"

An idea came to me to look in my gallery. I realized I still had pictures of us, me and Seiko. As I selected the option to view my photos on the phone... the horrible truth became more bold than before.

(Naomi) "...What…? That can't be..."

I scrolled to all the other pictures at least twice, and noticed they had one similar thing. Seiko's body was there on every one of them... but her face on all of them have been blacked out.

(Naomi) "What...? Why...? Why...? WHY!?"

Sitting myself up, I push the covers off and put both of my hands on the phone. Shaking, and tightening... grinding my teeth, letting my tears fall and breathing very heavily...

(Naomi) "Did it have to get that far...!? Why this!?"

I stared further into the picture, remembering the exact moment of taking it. It was when me and Seiko were leaving out of Kisaragi Academy one late afternoon... another flashback came of that day...

* * *

(Naomi) "Are you sure?"

(Seiko) "Very sure! Why not?"

Still unsure, rubbing the back side of my head. Today, me and Seiko were suppose to go watch a new movie with Satoshi, Kishinuma, and the rest of the gang. Usually it would be our group thing to do whenever a new horror film is released... but today, the rest of them seem too busy with other priorities.

(Naomi) "…We can wait for them... perhaps another day?"

(Seiko) "No! We must watch it today!"

She then dugs her face into my right arm with an overwhelming smile, and a tight grip.

(Seiko) "After all... it means more quality time between us!"

I smiled, and gave her a light pull. More quality time? We've have so much of it already! Mostly our days would be spent together.

(Naomi) "Heh, you are right. We could as well watch it again, but with them next time."

(Seiko) "Yeah...! Me and Naomi, on a date!"

She giggles, and pushes her face into my cheek.

(Naomi) "A date? Ha..."

Nervously I giggled, with my heart somewhat... beating faster.

(Seiko) "Hehe... my my! I can't wait to take my fine lady out tonight! Making her feel pumped for our date!"

I pat her forehead with my left hand, smiling widely.

(Naomi) "You weirdo!"

(Seiko) "Haha, yes! I'm your weirdo!"

She then pulls herself away, and smiles casually.

(Naomi) "Heh... [Date? A date as friends...? that's what we are... right?]"

After our little conversation, I pulled out my phone to check the time.

(Seiko) "…!"

Without any warning, Seiko instantly grabbed the phone right out of my hand.

(Naomi) "Hey!"

Seiko then smirked, giving it right back to me.

(Seiko) "You should be paying attention to me!"

(Naomi) "What do you mean? We were just talking?"

(Seiko) "You don't get it!"

She then winks, puts herself on my right arm again, and gives me a tug on my right shoulder with her left cheek.

(Seiko) "You should take a picture of me! Have it on your screensaver, so every time when you open it... you'll pay attention to me!"

(Naomi) "Ah... I see! but I have other pictures of you already. Soooo many of them... "

(Seiko) "Come on Naomi! I know you want another one! Whenever you look at this one, you'll remember this wonderful day! Two of us... on our... DATE."

(Naomi) "Well, okay then. You convinced me! [There it is again.]"

She playfully taps my right shoulder, and stands away from me. Seiko did a pose with her right hand up, and posing a peace sign; with her tongue sticking out, and shutting her left eye. I set my phone to camera mode, and taken a few steps back. Lifting my phone up to the perfect height, I captured the image. Afterwards, Seiko pushes herself against my right side and pulls the phone to her view.

(Seiko) "You are so lucky to have that chick!"

Smiling and giggling, I had the same thought. Putting my phone away, I noticed Seiko blushing.

(Naomi) "I thought so too! H-hey Seiko...?"

(Seiko) "Yes Naomi?"

(Naomi) "Why are you blushing?"

(Seiko) "Oh... uh... I'm hungry! I'm very, very HUNGRY!"

(Naomi) "Huh...?"

(Seiko) "Are you hungry too?"

(Naomi) "Yes, bu-"

(Seiko) "Let's go!"

She grips her hand on my right wrist, leading us to our next destination. It was odd, I was wondering why she was blushing. The way she responded too was a little uncanny.

(Naomi) "Where are we going? Are we going to stop by to the diner then? We shouldn't ruin our appetite for the movie though."

(Seiko) "How much time do we have?"

(Naomi) "Umm..."

Pulling my phone out again, checking the time.

(Naomi) "It's... oh, we only have thirty minutes left before it runs!"

(Seiko) "Yikes! Let's put it to gear, we can't miss it!

Seiko grabs my hand tightly, guiding me with her full speed. Eventually, we made it to the theater with some spare time; to buy our tickets, order snacks, and get into the screen room. We both were sitting in the back; with me on the left and Seiko on the right side, while a few other people visible in front of us.

(Naomi) "Corpse Party? Does this movie particularly have something to do with zombies?"

(Seiko) "No, something about students dealing with ghosts, and curses."

(Naomi) "Ah, sounds quite interesting."

Seiko put the popcorn between our chair's arm, while having our sodas placed the opposite side of each other. The commercials finally seem to end.

(Seiko) "Will you hold me if it gets too scary?"

Looking at Seiko's eyes, with our faces having exactly the same panicking expression.

(Naomi) "I was going to ask the same thing..."

Through the movie, we were pretty afraid. At times, Seiko would put her head down on my right shoulder, then alternate roles with mine on her left shoulder. We would Cover our eyes anytime something scary seems to happen. At one specific scene where the main character was comforting his friend, I turned to look at Seiko and notice she was staring right at me.

(Naomi) "…"

(Seiko) "…"

In my heart... I started to feel... a great sensation. A familiar one that happens between us once in awhile. But this time... it was telling me to do something. Both of us looked down and noticed our hands touching. We gripped them together where mines on top, and hers were on the bottom. Phasing our heads at each other again... Seiko was slowly pushing her face to meet mine, while I correspond the same action. A scream appeared in the audio of the movie, which broke everything on what was going to happen. We both looked back into the big screen, but kept our hands gripped.

The movie finished, and we both exited out of the screen room with the crowd. Throwing our trash away in the nearby garbage dispenser, we then completely left the building with no words spoken on our way out. As we pushed, and stepped through the front doors... Seiko shake freely.

(Seiko) "That. Was. SCARY! I can't believe we watched that!"

(Naomi) "I didn't think it was going to be that horrifying!"

(Seiko) "Yeah!"

Me and Seiko walked to our homes in the night, discussing more about the film on the way. In my mind, I was still focusing on that one moment when we had our hands together... where we stared again and... tried to get closer with our own faces. What was happening in that moment exactly? It seemed... we were going to... kiss? It didn't bother me, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

As we make it to that one intersection, we stalled around a bit to talk about the ending of the movie.

(Seiko) "How fortunate they all made it out alive! Phew!"

(Naomi) "Still... kinda scary, and pretty intense! Don't you think? Especially from just telling a ghost story!

(Seiko) "True dat! If that ever happens to us, I wouldn't let you go!"

(Naomi) "Same, I wouldn't want to be away from you of any moment..."

We both laughed, and gave each other another hug. But this one, we weren't letting go.

(Seiko) "Naomi..."

(Naomi) "Hmm...?"

(Seiko) "Let's... do that again more often..."

(Naomi) "Yeah... we should! It was very nice..."

(Seiko) "More than nice... I thought it was perfect."

Seiko then squeezes me more, while doing the same.

(Naomi) "I thought so too..."

* * *

The flashback fades... bringing me back to this horrible placement.

I threw my phone over my legs, and put my hands over my eyes... throwing myself back In shock, and disbelief. I have all her images on my phone... yet her face isn't developed on any of them? Is this really reality? What kind of sick twist is this? Forcing us to forget... forcing us to let go of who we knew...

(Naomi) "No! This isn't real... this isn't REAL! Stop this... please stop this!"

Crying out more tears, I raised my legs up, with my arms above the knees. Placing my forehead against them.

(Naomi) "...Please..."

Raising up my head, I stare down onto the bed covers... thinking of what I can do to help myself. Evidently, there wasn't anything.

*Ring*

(Naomi) "…! [That was my phone...]

Searching my phone around the bed, I found it and put it into my view.

(Naomi) "…!"

With no other thoughts... I froze in position, and fell into awe.


	3. Chapter 3 : Reality

**I apologize for the VERY long wait guys... I'm working on another Fan-fiction, and I've been quite busy with work outside of the internet. I hope you all enjoy my content, and that you spread this among your other friends.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the franchise... I wouldn't be writing these Fan-fictions!**

* * *

"Who" in the world would text me at two in the morning? No one... and it's quite ridiculous to think about it. Kishinuma, Shinozaki, and Satoshi were the three on my list of contacts. Besides them, my mother would only be the other person. Studying the message... my body began to develop it's apprehension.

(Naomi) "…!"

There's no way what I'm seeing was possible... this had to be an allusion. Wiping off the tears, and fixating my eyes, I taken another glimpse at the small screen...

(Naomi) "...Could it be...?"

Gripping against the phone with both hands, I reviewed the entire text.

-Seiko

Subject: Remember this

Know that I miss you, and I've forgiven everything what happened. It wasn't you, the school was possessing your mind. It may seem awful of how it ended between us, but no matter what... I love you Naomi, and I always will. But please don't forget all the times we had together, and don't think your life is over because I'm gone. You're still alive, and you have so many experiences to live through. Don't give up Naomi... Don't give up on yourself...-

(Naomi) "S-Seiko...?"

Shutting my eye lids and shaking my head with disbelief, this had to be my imagination... I've opened them again, and read it over. After rendering the text, I slapped my right cheek with one hand. The pain was there, and everything else in front of me stayed. This was reality...

(Naomi) "Seiko! Seiko...!"

Bursting in tears and breathing rapidly, I texted back with no hesitation.

-Subject: RE: Remember this

Seiko please be all right! Is this really you? I miss you! Reply back to me!-

Waiting in hearts contempt and for a response... nothing seem to shown up.

(Naomi) "Seiko... please text back... please, please!"

Lying in bed... I kept sending more messages for another hour, and nothing was still received. Pulling the covers over my body, I focused further into the ceiling for a conclusion. Seiko was still out there... the message I acquired proves she exists... and the pictures still saved could provide confirmation. Even though her face is blurted out, maybe it can tie some knots together.

(Naomi) "…Hmm. The pictures could work. Going to school and showing a few other classmates woul-"

There are a few pictures I still have from certain school events, which could jog some memories of others. The problem would only be their "memory", or how I approach into this subject.

(Naomi) "I'll figure something out..."

Exhausting myself with grief, I felt heaviness around my face... finally a chance to sleep I thought to myself. Taken the opportunity, I kept my eye lids shut without opening them once... with the phone still gripped under my hands.

(NaomI) "...Maybe one day..."

How was it sent? Was it really her? Is it truly our way to communicate? It's too much to process, but there's no reason to stop and let go of what I obtained. This could lead up to something, and the rest of us together can figure it out. Me, Satoshi, Kishinuma, and Shinozaki.

(Naomi) "…"

Maybe we can save them too, everyone that died there. If it's not probable... could I perhaps... move on? Forgetting the pain over time, and live a regular life once again? No... I don't see how that would be possible. Me and Seiko spent almost everyday together... shared so much of what we discussed, and what we've done. She's been my happiness... and without her, I have nothing to prosper in life.

(Naomi) "…"

All these memories aren't fake... and all those moments we've spent together these past years had everything compacted... I need her... I... I love her. I d-

*passes out*

Blinking my eyes, the surroundings became clear. Where was I?

(Seiko) "Naomi!"

That familiar voice... it was Seiko. I turned myself to the direction where I heard her, which was behind me.

(Naomi) "Seiko...?"

She was sprinting from a distance with her school uniform on, and taking a good look at myself, I was wearing it too. Our setting seem to be in a large grassland, with a mountain sized hill opposite of Seiko. Including a forest covering around every perimeter, but with us in a wide center where no trees are present. A sunset was displayed, and the sky had a few clouds over.

(Seiko) "Naomi!"

We must of been outside of civilization... maybe another part of Japan? Or maybe even... another country? It was an area I don't quite remember, yet it would be somewhere I'd love to stay. Phasing completely towards her, she dived into me... sending us to the soft ground.

(Naomi) "Seiko! What the hell?!"

Seiko was on top of me, pushing her body into mine. My legs were sprawled outwards, and her hands were over my shoulders. Keeping me pinned down, she repeatedly kissed my cheeks.

*Smooch*

*Smooch*

*Smooch*

*Smooch*

(Naomi) "Wha-?! S-Seiko?! What's with you?! Where are we?!"

Blushing uncontrollably, she raised herself up. Glaring at me with a widen smile, and a similar blush like mine across her face.

(Seiko) "Naomi! I'm so happy to see you... feel you... be here talking to you! I thought it wouldn't happen!"

(Naomi) "Huh...? I don't understand! What are you talking about?"

Everything she was spewing out of her mouth didn't make sense. This moment though, it all felt a utopia.

(Seiko) "Don't worry about it! Oh... Naomi! My babe! I missed you! Did you miss me?"

Staring back at Seiko with a puzzled expression, I tried to remember what happened before. After a few seconds of thinking, my mind snapped with extreme happiness. Giving off a radiant smile, and a few tears making their way out.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko! Of course I do!"

Still... I didn't quite understand. This didn't feel like a dream... and yet this felt too much.

(Seiko) "Naomi!"

Seiko pushed her face into mine, rubbing our cheeks together side-to-side.

(Naomi) "Seiko... how are you here?"

Pulling her own face away, she gazed at me.

(Seiko) "Why? You rather have Mochida? I understand!"

With her eyes shut, she giggles. Leaving me more red...

(Naomi) "No... it's not that. What I'm asking is ho-"

Seiko immediately placed her right index over my lips, cutting off what I was about to say.

(Seiko) "I know... just don't think about it."

She runs her right hand around my left cheek, pressing her palm into it.

(Naomi) "B-But... how is this possible?"

Seiko stands herself up, while I did the same. She gripped onto my hands, and gave a concerned look.

(Seiko) "Naomi... please don't think about it... let's spend this time together, okay?"

What did she mean by those words? Was this even real? I didn't want to go against it, so I simply listen to Seiko.

(Naomi) "Okay."

(Seiko) "Let me take you somewhere!"

(Naomi) "Huh...?"

Seiko gripped tightly my right hand, and let go of the other.

(Seiko) "It's beautiful, I must take you there!"

Pulling me with her, we ran into the forest. Skipping by many trees, and bushes. Eventually... we made it to our destination. Nightfall appeared, and we were out of the woodlands.

(Seiko) "Here we are!"

We were standing on a short cliff that was above water... which seem to be an ocean. A log was set up for us to sit on, and a little fire made in front.

(Seiko) "Sit down and take a view!"

She went to the left side of the log, and sat. I slowly made my way to the right, while doing the same.

(Naomi) "Huh..."

She wasn't kidding... the sky and water made a sparking combination. While the tides of the ocean went up... it would create that smooth swerve to retreat to it's body. The color was azure, and sparkling.

(Naomi) "…!"

For the sky, it had an abundant number of stars displayed. Each of them casting it's own variation of sparkles, but the colors on them... they didn't seem like regular stars. Some of them were cyan, red, green, pink... but at one point, they established themselves to being the normal hue.

(Naomi) "Did they just...?"

Looking at Seiko, speechless... she nodded with a smile.

(Naomi) "...This is beautiful..."

(Seiko) "Told ya!"

Still peering into our view in front of us, Seiko and I talked about school. Talked about all the times we had between us, and went over pretty much any detail. This was one of the best moments in my life... having this. Before, I was stricken with depression... and it was unbearable. But now... this was paradise. This is where I was meant to be at. With no worries, no stress... just being happy with Seiko. Us... together. Eventually, we both fell into silence.

(Seiko) "Naomi..."

(Naomi) "Hmm...?"

Seiko made her right hand touched my left... moving my face to Seiko, she was staring into me.

(Seiko) "…"

(Naomi) "…"

Looking down to our hands, she made her way of gripping onto it. With mine being on the bottom and hers on top. Shifting my eyes back at her, she moved her face slowly to mine...

(Seiko) "Naomi..."

What's happening now were like other times... but this moment was only us. And nothing could possibly stop it...

(Naomi) "Seiko..."

She sealed her eyes shut, and kept pushing forward with her lips puckered.

(Naomi) "…"

Closing my eyes, I pushed forward to hers too. I wasn't afraid... I wanted this.

*Smooching*

Departing away, we both looked at each other brightly...

(Seiko) "I love you Naomi."

(Naomi) "…!"

The kiss... and those words, penetrated my heart. Everywhere inside of me drew a sensation so greatly powerful... I couldn't be able to sum up what I wanted to say. Driving me into deep ecstasy...

(Seiko) "Naomi..."

Gripping more tightly on my hand, she changed her overall tone. Giving me a pout, as well glistering eyes.

(Seiko) "Please don't hurt yourself... okay?"

Switching my reaction... I gave a puzzled figure.

(Naomi) "...Seiko?"

My expression grew more afraid than confused. Somewhat I knew what she was going to say... the earlier talk before made sense... why she phase to this.

(Seiko) "It's awful... and it won't be the same since what happened. But you have to not let this take over..."

(Naomi) "Seiko..."

Seiko's eyes were now producing tears, and a frown was developed.

(Seiko) "It wasn't you... the darkness was in control."

I knew what she was talking about... but I wanted to reject it. Even if I was controlled before... it still felt like I killed her.

(Naomi) "N-No..."

Her clenching increased, and my own face... I began to tear-up as well.

(Naomi) "I-"

Seiko prevented me from speaking by pushing her face into me again, and giving me a quick kiss.

*Smooch*

Pulling away, she slightly smiled and sniffled.

(Seiko) "Like I said... it wasn't you. Don't go on blaming yourself... please."

Nodding my head... I was breathing rapidly. Trying my best not to explode on her... to let her continue.

(Seiko) "You are brilliant Naomi..."

(Naomi) "S-Seiko..."

Letting go of my hand, she pulled me in for a tight hug. Both of us placing our hands on each other's backs, and sniffling.

(Seiko) "Don't give up Naomi... Don't give up on yourself..."

Those exact words were from the text she sent me... and with them, they made their way penetrating my conscience. Unraveling all the dark thoughts out, and supplying me with much confidence.

(Naomi) "Seiko...! I miss you! I miss you so much...! I... I-I don't want to you to go away... I want it to stay like this... forever!"

Letting out a few sobs... we both tighten our hug.

(Seiko) "Me too Naomi... I want it to stay like this forever too..."

(Naomi) "Seiko...!"

We practically squeezed each other, and tried to prevent from anyone of us slipping.

(Naomi) "I love you too..."

(Seiko) "I know Naomi... I know you do, and I'm so grateful you feel the same."

Suddenly... everything around us went white after a blink.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"

Pulling away, still with our arms around each other... we stared and had our eyes letting out many tears.

(Seiko) "Keep moving Naomi... don't let yourself go."

A random force deliberately took ahold of my body, preventing me to have any control.

(Naomi) "Seiko! Don't go! Please don't go! Please!"

(Seiko) "I'm sorry Naomi..."

Seiko faded... with the touch, and her physical appearance.

(Naomi) "SEIKO!"

Everything went black...

Opening my eyes... I realized it was a dream. But then... I wasn't too sure. It all felt too real to be one, and everything what happened was burned into my memory. It literally felt as if we were just talking and touching...

(Naomi) "Seiko...?"

The sun was up, and the light made it's way into my room . Scanning around... everything was still the same. Inside... I died slowly of the cold realization.

* * *

**Please leave your thoughts, I love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
